The Percy Jackson Oscars
by TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight29
Summary: What happens when Aphrodite wants to host the 'Olympian Oscars? Chaos, that's what! Between two teenage girls, Apollo the pedo, a ticked off Zeus, what else could go wrong? Sequel to Of Oscars and Hot Boys
1. Part I

_**The PJOs (Percy Jackson Oscars, _**©-Max)**_  
><strong>__**By: Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx  
><strong>__**AND  
><strong>__**Max/Musiclover99  
><strong>__**AKA  
><strong>__**TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight26  
><strong>__**©-Rick Riordan; PJO  
><strong>__**©- Someone; the Oscars**_

_**Hello ladies, gentlemen, and others! Keep it to yourself if you're in that last category. **_**Others? Define 'others'... O.o**_** Welcome to the PJOs! **_**Ahem, the Percy Jackson Oscars, but PJOs for short. **_**The fanfic that Lex and I have been working on after the idea Lex had, and me, being the sheer genius I am, progressed in it. **_**It was for my 50th fic, fyi.**_** Most of these are my ideas; the story, not the awards. **_**Most of the awards are my ideas, not hers. ^^**_** Cause I'm so awesome. **_***shrugs* We both are. Put us together, and you've got one heck of a team. **_**If you have award ideas, then we could attempt to use them! **_**Yep, pretty much! And we're having trouble voting on a few of them, so we'll put like a little poll at the bottom of the story when we need help**_** Some of them we already have right now, so yeah . . . **_

**I SUGGEST YOU READ MY STORY 'OF OSCARS AND HOT BOYS' FIRST BEFORE READING THIS! I STRONGLY SUGGEST IT!**

_**Enough talk, enjoy the fic! ~M **_**R&R-L**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up a bit," Dani said, holding up her hands in the 'stop' motion. "You're telling us that we are on <em>the <em>Mt. Olympus? The one that _was_ in Greece but now moved and is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building? The one that was in danger during the second Titan War?"

Aphrodite gaped at them. "How much did that book series tell you?"

"We know about _all_ about your little talk with Percy in the limo," Michelle said. "If you're _really _Aphrodite, then you'll know what we mean."

The love goddess shrugged. "You mean the one about Annabeth?"

"Okay, she's Aphrodite," Michelle muttered to Dani. "He's really Apollo, and we're really on Olympus."

"_Or_," Dani scoffed. "They're just _really_ obsessed with _Percy Jackson_, like us! Except not more, that's physically impossible. For me, at least. _Or_ this is just some weird dream that we both need to wake up from! Even though I kinda don't want to!" She pinched herself. "Okay . . . that slightly hurt."

"See!" Aphrodite boasted. "It's not a dream! And we _are_ gods!"

"Gods that can incinerate you," Apollo said, before quickly adding, "Not that we would _want_ to."

"Okay, maybe you _are_ gods, and maybe we _are_ on Olympus, but that still doesn't explain _why_ you brought us here!" Dani exclaimed. "And while this is freaking awesome and I would probably pass out if I wasn't annoyed, we have the right to know!"

"Apollo brought you here to host the Olympian Oscars," Aphrodite explained, zapping a mirror into and looking at her reflection.

"The _what_?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"The Olympian Oscars," Aphrodite repeated simply. "Our version of the Oscars!"

"Couldn't _you_ just host it?" Dani pointed out. "And uh, we get some free front seat tickets?"

"Well, no, because Zeus won't _let_ us," Aphrodite said, pouting slightly. "That's why _you _are here, girls!"

"Wait, we're doing something that defies Zeus's orders?" Michelle squeaked. "_Oh_ no, this will _not_ end up well for us!"

"_If _he finds out!" Dani said. "C'mon, Percy's peeved Zeus and many other gods and Titans loads of times, this is just once!"

"Yeah, cause he's the son of Poseidon! We're just mort-"

"No, no, _you _can be a mere mortal, and _I _shall be an unclaimed demigod."

"Whatever! For now, we're both mortals, so we're more screwed than Percy was! He has _Poseidon_ to back him up!"

Dani paused. "Okay, you may have a point there." She turned to face the two gods. "Well?"

Apollo smiled reassuringly. "Eh, you'll be fine as long as Aphrodite and I are with you guys when we break the news to Zeus."

"Curse you, Chelle for making me paranoid, because that still doesn't help that much!" Dani groaned. "I'd rather not turn into a pile of ash! I'm only thirteen! I have so much life to live!"

"Dani, chill," Michelle said, blushing slightly and glancing at Apollo. "Apollo is gonna protect us, silly."

"That's exactly my point."

"Moving on," Aphrodite said loudly. "It's _your_ job to pick out all the awards and then present them tomorrow night! Just have the awards and nominees chosen by 10 a.m. tomorrow morning, and we'll be good!"

"Why 10 a.m.?" Michelle asked curiously.

Aphrodite shrugged. "First time that popped into my mind."

"And why do _we_ have to do all the work?" Dani raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't really _our _idea to have this." **[*]**

Aphrodite looked slightly offended. "We're the nominees! We're not the hosts!" Dani facepalmed, then said, "Well, what if we get blown up by gods who don't like our decision? Or attacked by demigods who didn't win an award?"

"Again, that's where _I_ come in," Apollo answered. "They won't touch you two. Promise."

Dani looked at the two gods suspiciously, then at Michelle, who nodded slightly.

"Swear on the River Styx?" she said warily.

"Swear on the River Styx no one will harm you while you're here." Apollo said. "Happy?" Thunder rolled loudly in the distance.

"I would be if Aphrodite swore on the Styx too," Dani said stubbornly.

Aphrodite sighed. "I swear on the River Styx that no one, including myself, will hurt you while you're here." Thunder once again boomed. "There, I did it. Now, you have to do your part."

Michelle grinned at Dani, then looked at the gods. "So, we can choose whatever awards we want for the gods?"

"Not _just_ the gods, but the demigods too," Apollo added. "And prophecies, and pairings, and _heck_, even Titans, if you want to."

"Well, alright then!" Michelle said, grinning excitedly. "When do we start?"

"Now," Aphrodite answered, a smile spreading to her face. "Just be sure to include the prettiest goddess, okay?"

Dani nodded halfheartedly. "Okay, okay. And just wondering, where will we be staying?"

"That's a good question," mumbled Aphrodite, glancing at Apollo.

Apollo grinned flirtatiously. "They could stay at my mansion."

Dani's eyes widened, and she took a step back, then glared. "Lemme think . . . yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, _gods_ _no_. I'd rather stay at a goddess's house, thank you very much." she huffed, before muttering, "Can't really say the same for Chelle though."

"Aw, how cute!" Aphrodite giggled. "Your little friend must have a crush on Apollo! Cute!"

"More like disgusting," Dani grumbled. "Couldn't we just stay with you?"

"That works too!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Then we can have a sleepover tonight, and do each others' nails!" She and Michelle both squealed.

Dani looked at them in disgust. "On second thought, that bench over there looks quite comfy." she muttered, pointing to a random marble bench. She went over there and tapped it. "See? Nice and cold. Totally comfy."

"Oh, come _on_, Dani!" Michelle exclaimed. "It'll be _fun_! Plus, we have to have makeovers for the Oscars, no? I mean, the hosts have to look pretty!"

"Exactly!" Aphrodite agreed. "Are you sure you're not my daughter, and she's not a daughter of Artemis?" she asked Michelle.

"If I were a daughter of Artemis," Dani interrupted before Michelle could answer, "that would be so freaking epic!" She sighed, then added, "Too bad she's a maiden goddess . . . I'll settle for becoming a Huntress. Meeting Thalia and getting to be immortal unless I die in battle . . . ."

"But having to give up _love_ for that?" Aphrodite gasped, placing a hand dramatically over her heart. "Puh-lease, Danielle! Being immortal is _so_ overrated compared to true love!"

Dani gritted her teeth together. "It's _Dani_. Four simple letters. Not 'Danielle.'"

"Don't talk to me that way, mortal," Aphrodite said warningly.

"What can you do?" Dani said, almost tauntingly. "You swore on the Styx that _no one_, including yourself, would harm me while I was here! So, _ha_! Ha! And may I add for emphasis, ha!"

The love goddess cursed in Ancient Greek. "I hate taking oaths," she muttered.

Dani grinned triumphantly. "Well, you should've thought of that before telling Apollo to zap us here!"

"Dani," Michelle said, somewhat nervously. "Don't upset any of the gods, _please_."

"Why?" Dani laughed. "No one can really hurt us, or else Apollo and Aphrodite here are screwed!"

"Yeah, but we still hafta stay at Aphrodite's house tonight."

"Not me," Dani reminded, patting the bench. "I'm sleeping on this here bench tonight."

Michelle stared at her. "You can't be serious, Dani." she said incredulously.

"Au contraire, Chelle. I can be."

"At this rate," Apollo interrupted, "the Oscars will never happen. I say you all get to it, and I'll see you three tomorrow."

Dani and Michelle's jaws dropped. "You're being mature." Dani said slowly. "You, Phoebus Apollo, _Fred_, being _mature_! What has the world _come_ to?"

"It's ending," Michelle decided, throwing her hands in the air. "The world is ending. Oh my gods, they were right, it's ending!"

"Hey!" Apollo said defensively. "I can be mature!"

"Yeah," Dani scoffed. "And I'm Zeus." Thunder crashed. Dani flinched, then muttered, "Sorry, Lord Zeus!"

"And that's two major gods you've managed to upset in the last five minutes," Michelle murmured. "Oath or not, you're gonna get yourself killed if you don't shut your big mouth, Dani." Said girl shrugged.

"Either way, if something happens to me, these two here - " she pointed to the present gods " - will suffer the consenquences too. So I know they'll do their best not to get me killed."

Michelle sighed. "Fine then, don't come crying to me when you're in Hades and wandering the Fields of Asphodel."

"Fields of Asphodel," Dani spluttered. "Pshaw, I can totally make it to Elysium!"

"And suddenly I'm Zeus too," she muttered. Thunder crashed again. "Sorry, Lord Zeus!"

"He's a touchy one, isn't he?" Dani mumbled. She looked up warily, then sighed with relief when no more thunder came.

"Well, let's go to bed then!" Apollo said suddenly. "Artemis is taking her shift now, so it's nighttime!"

"Well, goooood night everybody!" Dani said. "I'll just be on my nice, comfortable bench here, see ya'll in the morning!"

Apollo went to his mansion ("You ladies sure you don't wanna stay there?" "Move it, pretty boy.") and Dani was laying on the bench, her back turned to Aphrodite and Michelle.

"Are you really going to stay there?" Michelle asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing, baking a pie?"

"But we still have to do each other's nails!" Aphrodite almost whined. "You two have to look good if you're going to be our hosts! And I have to look even better than usual!"

Dani rolled her eyes, though, nobody could see. Aphrodite turned to Michelle. "How much does she weigh?"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know, ninety something? Near one hundred?"

Aphrodite paused for a second, then said, "We can take her." Then she and Michelle lifted a struggling Dani.

"Let go of me!" she protested, squirming around. "You're insane!"

"I'm also a goddess, and oath or not, I can find a way around it," Aphrodite warned. After two more minutes of struggling, Dani stopped and crossed her arms, huffing.

"How long is the walk to your mansion anyway?" Dani asked, looking at all the other ones they were passing.

"That pink one, at the corner!"

"I should've known," she grumbled.

"You're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be with all the food you eat," Michelle speculated.

"Are you implying I'm fat?"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"Yes, but you said it first."

After a few more moments of the two bickering, they arrived at Aphrodite's front door.

"I just realized you two carried me here, and I didn't have to walk a single step," Dani said, getting on her feet. "Good, I was feeling lazy."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "When are you not?"

"Probably in a few moments, when it's completely night."

"Of course," the other girl replied. "You stay up too late."

"Two in the morning is not too late!"

"What?" Aphrodite gasped. "Honey, you're not getting enough beauty sleep!"

Dani raised an eyebrow. "Now are you implying I'm ugly?"

"Oh no, you have so much potential! Some mascara and eyeliner, lipstick, blush, foundation, and a few more will do wonders!"

Dani looked green. "No thanks, I'm good without . . . that, on my face."

Aphrodite pouted. "Tomorrow you're going to have to wear that stuff anyway!"

"No I will not!" she protested.

"Can we just get in?" Michelle asked, exasperated.

After a few more moments of bickering, arguing, fussing, etc, they managed to actually get inside. The two girls' eyes widened.

"Oh . . ." she said.

"My . . . " Michelle added.

"Gods," they finished.

"This is awesome!" Dani said, running from the couch to the table to the kitchen. She went back to the couch and started jumping on it.

"Woo hoo! Now this is a level of squishiness you just can't get out of Jet-Puff marshmallows!"

"Dani!" Michelle hissed. "Get back here!"

"Oh, come on, this is a _goddess_'s place, it's fine!"

Aphrodite's eyes widened too. "You're messing up the couch! And more importantly, your hair!"

"My hair was already messed up earlier!"

"Yes, but you're making it worse! We must get it ready for the Oscars tomorrow!"

Dani froze, then fell onto the couch. "Oh, no. No _way_ in Hades are you going to get me to where makeup _and _wear a dress! I'd rather die! Wait, that might be a good thing. Um . . . join the Titans!"

"Seriously, Dani!"

"Okay, well, maybe not that drastic, but you know what I mean!"

Aphrodite smiled innocently. "Girls, do you know who my daughter Piper is?"

"Piper?" Michelle repeated. "As in Piper McLean? Jason Grace's girlfriend? The charmspeaker? The mediator between the Romans and Greeks? The one who has fake memories of Jason? The one that rode on Festus with Leo and Jason? The one called Beauty Queen? _That_ Piper?"

"No," Dani said sarcastically. "This special brand of mustard called Piper**.[1]"**

"Yes, that Piper," Aphrodite said, ignoring Dani and smiling proudly at the mention of her daughter. "Do you know _how_ I _claimed_ her?"

"You put her in a fancy, smanchy dress, did her hair, and her makeup," Dani said matter of factly. "Not to mention make her feel tortured. Why?"

"Oh!" Michelle exclaimed. "I think I get it!"

Dani snorted. "That's a first."

"Hey!"

"I speak the truth, my somewhat friend," Dani shrugged.

"Somewhat?"

"But, seriously, what are you talking about?"

Aphrodite and Michelle smiled at each other deviously. "Oh," Aphrodite said, waving her hand dismissively. "It's nothing."

"_Su-ure_." Dani rolled her eyes. "It's a universally known fact that nothing means something, _all the time_."

"Well," Michelle butted in. "We'd better get started with all the awards, Dani!"

"Yay," Dani said drily, turning to Aphrodite. "Where're we staying tonight?"

Aphrodite grinned, then zapped the three of them into a large, bright pink room with a bunk bed and a ton of frilly, girly furniture, not to mention a walk-in closet. "Welcome to your room, girls!"

Dani gasped. "Oh my gods, I just died on the inside. The pink! It burns!" she said, scratching at her head. She then pretended to gag and faint on one of the bunks. Dani looked at the bunk bed she was on, then grinned. "Dibs on the top bunk!" she yelled, running up the ladder.

"Why am I not surprised?" Michelle sighed, walking over to the closet. She opened it, then squealed loudly.

"What? Is there a mouse in there?" Dani asked excitedly. "I wanna see!"

"No, but _look_ at how _cute_ these clothes are!" Michelle said excitedly, pulling out a random top.

"Seriously, Chelle?" Dani groaned. "And here I thought I was going to see an adorable little mouse. Or a sickening rat. Either one works!"

The love goddess clapped her hands together. "Well, you two need to get started, and _I_ need my beauty sleep!" She giggled. "But it's not like I could be anymore beautiful! It still helps thoguh. Night, girls!" She then zapped out of the room, leaving the girls alone.

"Are you sure we're not dreaming?" Dani sighed, laying down on her bed. "Or dead? Because, again, I _died_ a little on the inside when I saw all the pink of this room!"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know."

"No surprise there."

"Augh," Michelle muttered, ignoring Dani's outburst. "We need paper or _something_ so we can write that stuff down."

"And you didn't ask Aphrodite for some, _why_?" Dani said incredulously.

"I just thought of it!"

"Smooth, Chelle. Smooth."

"Whatever," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "We can figure it out."

When Dani didn't reply for a while, Michelle waved a hand over her face. "Dani? Dani? Dani!"

Said girl started. "What! I am _trying _to listen here!"

"Listen to _what_?" Michelle asked.

"My iPod!"

Michelle's eyes widened. ". . . you . . . had an iPod . . . all this time . . . and you didn't tell me?"

". . . yeah. Why?"

"We could use the stinkin' _notebook_ app!"

". . . I knew that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[*] Actually, it was totally our ideas to have this. XD Mostly me. Cause I'm a genius. Oh yeah, what now. <strong>_***rolls eyes* WE GET IT!**

**[1] What's with Max and mustard? Seriously?**

_**Hope you enjoyed! With all the fics I got (oi . . . I'm dead. XP) and fics I wanna do (including this one), we might not be the FASTEST updaters, but we'll update ASAP! **_***shrugs* I could write, but I need her to edit, because it sucks without her editing.**

_**Goooooood night everybody! ~M **_**Um, Max, it's not night... REVIEW! -L**


	2. Part II

_**The PJOs Part II**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx/Lex**_

_**ANDMusiclover99/Max**_

_**©-Rick Riordan for PJO**_

_**©-Someone for the Oscars**_

_**Wow . . . it's been a while, hasn't it? **_**Really, couldn't tell.**_** Yeah, sorry about that folks - we had this chapter done a LOOONNNG time ago, but never uploaded it. Uh . . . whoops? Eh heh. **_

_**Anyway, it really surprises me, the difference between Lex and I on our ANs when it's only been a few months! Mother of Zeus, was I always like that? . . . yes. *headdesk***_

_**ANYWAY, here's a Christmas gift to you all for that extremely long wait! **_**Oh yeah… **_**Lex and I will be trying to update most/all of our stories (which is like, two in this account, a LOT on the other ones), and . . . yeah. **_**Not. My. Fault. NO INSPIRATION. D: **_**Enjoy! (I wish I took the name Jade instead of Dani now . . . =.=" **_**Let it go.**_**)**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own a whole BUNCH of stuff in this chapter… Er, yeah. PJO, James Bond, HoO, etc.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning! Wake up, girls!"<p>

Dani groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. "Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled groggily. "It's the weekend! . . . I think."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Mom? You're _far_ from my daughter, Danielle! Now wake up! You two need get ready for the Olympian Oscars! Chop, chop!"

Dani shot up out of her bed, hitting her head on the ceiling. She rubbed the forming bruise. "First off, _ow_! Secondly, it's _Dani_. Third, that wasn't a dream?" She looked around the room frantically, then shuddered. "Make that a nightmare, just for this room."

"No, it wasn't a dream," Aphrodite sighed. "What time did you two go to bed last night?"

"Like midnight," Michelle muttered. "W—"

"Around two for me, I'm more of a night person—"

"We were up trying to figure out the awards," Michelle continued, smiling and ignoring Dani. "Got 'em done."

"Oh, and before you ask," Dani added., "yes, we did add the—" she shuddered. "—Prettiest Goddess award. Happy?"

The love goddess nodded excitedly. "Of course! Did you add in the Hottest God award? I mean, Apollo will be _mad_ if you girls didn't add that, I kind of promised him."

Michelle yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Did we add that in, Dani?"

"How should I know?" Dani shrugged. "I have SAS_**[*]**_, remember?"

"SAS?" Aphrodite asked.

"Short attention span," Dani said dismissively. "Until proven I have ADD or ADHD, I'm going with that. Anyway, Chelle, you can't expect me to remember this stuff!"

"Yeah, but _you_ have the iPod, remember?"

Dani grinned sheepishly, rubbing her neck. "_Ri-ight_. I knew that!"

"Sure you did, Dani, sure you did." Michelle rolled her eyes, jumping out of her bunk. "So, Lady Aphrodite, what's on our agenda today?"

Aphrodite beamed. "Well, first is breakfast, of course; second, we're going to have makeover. Our hosts need to look pretty! Third, you're going to host the Olympian Oscars, where _I_ will win the Prettiest Goddess award!"

Dani blanched. "No way, I am _not _going to allow you to get _anywhere_ near me with a single thing resembling makeup! That stuff _burns_!"

"Haven't we been through this before?" Michelle sighed. "C'mon, Dani! It'll be fun!"

"Your definition of fun and _my_ definition of fun are two _very_ different, complex things, Chelle," Dani said, scrunching her nose. "_My_ definition of fun is hanging out with the guys, playing sports, pwning at video games, etc. _Your_ definition of fun is going to the mall, getting your nails done, and doing all that useless _girly_ crap that I'll never understand."

"Well, whether you find it fun—which it _totally_ is—or not, you're still doing it." Aphrodite said stubbornly.

"Says who?" Dani retorted.

"I do!"

"Wow," Dani said sarcastically. "I'm _so_ scared."

Aphrodite huffed. "Fine, if you don't listen to me, then I guess I'll have to send you back. Then you'll _never_ get to meet Percy or Annabeth or Nico, Thalia or Piper or Jason—"

"You're killing me here!" Dani groaned. "It sucks when someone makes a good point, especially about something I hate so much." She sighed reluctantly. "Fine, but I _refuse_ to wear a dress."

Michelle grinned. "Then what about a tunic and some jeans?"

". . . dude, I don't know what the heck that is, so don't ask me. I'll approve when I see it."

"Fine," Michelle said. Then, Aphrodite and Michelle squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "This is going to be _so_ much fun!" Michelle said excitedly.

"I know!" Aphrodite agreed.

"And I'm gonna _die_!" Dani moaned dramatically. "I'm _so_ going to regret saying yes at all."

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later<em>

"Hold still, Danielle!"

"It's _Dani_, and never!"

"You're going to ruin your hair!"

"Who cares!"

Currently, Aphrodite and Michelle were trying to get makeup on Dani, who, of course, was _not_ making it easy for them.

"Get away from me with that . . . that . . . that_ thing_!" she protested, turning the chair around so the back faced the "attackers".

"It's called _blush_," Aphrodite scoffed. "And it's _helpful_!"

"Is not!"

"_Hold still_!"

"Enough!" Aphrodite said. She snapped her fingers, and instantly, Dani had makeup on perfectly, and a _lot_ of it. Almost as much as Aphrodite had. The younger girl's eyes widened.

"Get it off . . . get it off . . . _get . . . it . . . OFF_!" she yelled. "I feel like a clown! Or that I have a second skin!"

"Then will you just hold still and let us do it ourselves?" Michelle said, exasperated. Dani considered for a second.

"If you can get all of this—" she gestured to her face. "—off, then . . ." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Aphrodite inquired. Dani sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll allow you to put that stupid trash on my face. But first, you have to get this off me!"

Aphrodite smirked triumphantly, then snapped her fingers. "Now sit still." she ordered.

"Fine, fine," Dani huffed, crossing her arms. "But I still don't understand why the heck we're getting ready so _freaking early_! It's like 11 a.m., and the awards are _tonight_!"

"Yeah, why _are_ we getting ready this early?" Michelle asked curiously, setting down the eyeshadow she was holding.

The love goddess smiled innocently. "Well, let's just say, there are more girls who are _a lot_ like Dani that need to get ready for the awards tonight!"

"A lot of girls like me?" Dani raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to drag Artemis's Hunters here, are you?"

"Of course not!" Aphrodite scoffed. "Well, maybe a couple, but that's not the point. My point is, we have to get you girls ready first, then I'll zap those girls here to get their makeup and hair done."

"And do they _know_ that you're going to zap them here?" Dani asked.

"Well... no, but that doesn't matter!" Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively.

"And how on earth are we going to make, uh...—how many awards do we have, Dani?" Michelle said sheepishly.

Dani pulled her iPod out of her pocket, going to the notepad. "Um... we've got forty-two awards."

"K, thanks. How on earth are we going to make forty-two awards by tonight?" Michelle exclaimed.

Aphrodite smiled innocently. "That's what Apollo is for, silly!"

"Wait," Dani said slowly. "You mean you can manipulate guys into doing what_ever_ you want them to do?"

"Of course!"

"Just because you're pretty guys listen to you." Dani deadpanned.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Sweet!" Dani said, grinning. "What I would give to manipulate the boys in my class." She rubbed her hands together deviously, then sighed. "It's a shame I have to turn into _you_ to do so."

Aphrodite raised her hands defensively. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Danielle."

"_DANI_!" Dani said slowly. "Spell it out with me. D-A-N-I! Not Danielle, _Dani_. And second, are you calling me ugly or something?"

"You said it, not me."

"Gee," Dani said sarcastically. "That makes me feel _so _good about myself."

"Aw, Dani, you're pretty!" Michelle reassured. "You just have so much potential that you waste being a tomboy! If you just did your hair, put on some makeup, and got rid of those baggy clothes, then the boys will be _all over you_!"

"...I think I'll stick with being 'ugly'."

"Enough talk!" Aphrodite clapped her hands together. "Let's get her makeup done, Michelle!"

"Couldn't you just snap your fingers again and save me the pain?" Dani groaned.

"No, because it's much more fun this way!" Aphrodite squealed. "Now, let's get to work!"

"Augh, I feel like a Barbie doll," Dani groaned, looking the mirror.

"Relax, Dani," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "You're only wear kohl, mascara, and _really_ light lip gloss."

"Exactly! It's _awful_!" Dani cried dramatically, putting a hand over her heart. "I'm going to _die_!"

"Aphrodite is going to _kill_ you if you mess up your hair," Michelle warned.

"Why does she even care?" Dani exclaimed. "I mean, it was straight already before she went and straightened it even more! How does _that_ work?"

"Your hair isn't _that_ straight," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "It's just to keep it nice and straight for the Oscars tonight. Just be grateful she actually let you wear a tunic and jeans."

"Yeah," Dani muttered. "Grateful." She paused, then added, "Speaking of Aphrodite, where'd she go?"

Michelle shrugged. "She said she had to go get those girls. Whoever they are."

"Good! Then I won't be stuck with two makeup-obsessed lunatics!"

"You know, I wouldn't call the love goddess a lunatic if I were you," Michelle said, glancing around worriedly. "You never know what she might do to you."

"Psh, she does that, and she can say bye-bye to Apollo and her conceited self!"

Dani grinned. "Gods, I love the River Styx." Thunder rumbled.

"You should seriously shut up about that," Michelle warned. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Until someone seems to have found a loophole in the oath, I'm good!"

Michelle sighed in response, and changed the subject. "So, what jewelry are you wearing?"

Dani's eyes widened. "You never said anything about _that_!"

"It was implied!"

"It's retarded, that's what it is!"

"Aw, come on, Dani! You're wearing _jeans_ to the Oscars! The least you could do is wear a necklace or something!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't _ask_ to be dragged to Olympus!" Dani defended. "Though, it _is_ fun to see Olympus and it'll be fun to see Percy and Annabeth and Thalia and Leo and everyone else, you know. Not to mention—"

"Is there a point to this ramble?"

"Probably not," Dani shrugged. "But hey, neither of us asked to be dragged here, right?"

"Right." Michelle answered hesitantly.

"So, there you go! Me not wearing fancy clothes is payback for practically being _kidnapped_ by a pedo!"

"Apollo is not a pedo!"

"Dude, he has kids with mortals, _and_ he's like thousands of years old," Dani pointed out. "If that's not a pedo, then I don't know _what_ it is."

"Dangit. When did you become so smart?""

"Oh, it's not that I'm smart, it's just that you're stupid."

"Hey!"

Dani shrugged. "I speak the truth, my friend."

Michelle opened her mouth to retort, but before she could, Aphrodite flashed in

with seven familiar girls.

"Not cool, not cool, not cool!" Rachel shrieked as she crashed to the ground with the other girls.

"Huh," Dani muttered to Michelle. "She's a lot like me."

"Told you so."

"Shut up."

Annabeth quickly stood up, unsheathing her knife. "What are we doing here?" she demanded, analyzing the room carefully. Her eyes stopped on Michelle and

Dani. "And who are they?"

"One awesome person, and one . . . "she looked at Michelle. "Uh . . . no comment."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Kinda."

Aphrodite smiled somewhat innocently. "Now, now, Annabeth dear, put the knife away. We're all friends here." she said.

Annabeth glared at the love goddess. "Tell why we're here. Now."

Aphrodite opened her mouth to angrily retort, but Sally Jackson hesitantly spoke up. "Annabeth, Lady Aphrodite, I think we all just need to calm down and talk this out . . . "

Annabeth sighed, sheathing her knife. "Fine," she muttered, still glaring at Aphrodite. "Let's talk."

The love goddess took a deep breath. "You seven are the living mortal women that are needed tonight for the first annual Olympian Oscars!" she said excitedly.

Piper stared at her mother blankly. "The what?"

"The Olympian Oscars, dear," Aphrodite repeated. "And these two girls—"She gestured to Dani and Michelle, who were bowing dramatically (Dani) and waving (Michelle). "—are your hosts."

Clarisse stared at the goddess in awe. "You chose two _mortals_ to be the hosts?"

"Hey!" Rachel said defensively. "There's nothing wrong with mortals!" She grinned proudly. "_This _mortal nailed the Titan Lord with a blue plastic hairbrush!"

"And that's why," Michelle muttered to Dani.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I _get_ it!" Dani muttered back. "Yeesh, you're annoying when you're right. Boy am I glad that doesn't happen often."

"Hey!"

"I speak the truth, my friend," Dani repeated. Michelle glared at her.

"To answer your question, Clarisse, yes I did choose two mortals to be the hosts," Aphrodite said. "Well, actually, _Apollo_ did . . ."

"You mean he kidnapped us?" Dani said, raising an eyebrow.

Sally gasped. "You kidnapped two girls for your own purposes? That's terrible!"

"Well, I wouldn't say _kidnapped_," Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "Never you mind."

"That doesn't answer why _we're_ here," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah!" Katie Gardner chimed in. "I need to get back to working in the fields!"

"And Artemis is probably wondering where I am right now!" Thalia snapped.

"Speaking of which," Dani mumbled. "Can you ask her about me joining? I—"

"Girls, girls, relax," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes. "The fields can wait, Katie, as can Artemis. And as much as it pains me to say this, your boyfriends—err, _husband_, for Sally—can wait! You need to get ready for the awards tonight!"

"But you said this was the _Olympian_ Oscars," Clarisse pointed out, glowering at the love goddess. "Last time I checked, none of us are Olympians."

"Olympian is short for _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_," Michelle explained.

"The best damn series in the _world_!" Dani added.

"Language!" Sally scolded.

"Once a mother, always a mother," Dani muttered. "Yes, Miss Sally . . ." Then she blinked. "Sweet!" she said to herself. "I just got scolded by the awesomest mom in the world!"

"So, when we say the _Olympian _Oscars, that includes you!" Michelle finished cheerfully.

Piper stared at the girls strangely. "Since when does Percy have his own series?"

"A little before you got _your_ own series," Dani answered. "Okay, a few years before that, but whatever, details, in the book time, it's barely a few months."

Piper blinked. "I have my own series?"

"Well, it's _technically_ shared with a few people," Michelle corrected. "For example, Jason and Leo. And as for the rest of you, no, you don't have your own series, but you _are_ main characters. Freaking awesome characters, lemme tell

you that! Soon, I should get your autographs!"

Thalia shook her head disbelievingly. "I can't believe _Kelp Head_ has his own series," she muttered.

"I can't believe people actually _like_ the series," Clarisse corrected.

"Hey!" Dani said defensively. "It's like the _best_ series ever written!" She grinned.

"It has humor, adventure, mythology, _and_ romance." She smirked at Annabeth and Rachel. "Sigh. Greek mythology, nonetheless! Freaking awesome!"

"And it's _very_ funny and cute to hear all about Percy's crushes!" Michelle added, giggling.

"And first kiss!" Dani grinned at Annabeth. "That was great timing, you know. Mt. St—"

"Okay, we _get_ it!" Annabeth interrupted. She turned to Aphrodite, then asked,

"Couldn't you just zap us into dresses or something like you did to Piper when you claimed her? I mean, we're _way_ too early this thing is happening tonight."

Aphrodite beamed excitedly. "But it's much more fun this way, Annabeth!"

"Great."

"Now," Aphrodite said, clapping her hands together. "Let's get started!"

"You guys are screwed if you have to go through what I went through," Dani confided. "So can I get your autographs now?"

"I can still gut you with my knife, you know."

"Yes, but you do realize that I'm mortal—as far as we know, _for now_—and that it'll go through me—_theoretically_—right?"

"Dang. We can always test that mortal theory!"

". . . I'd like to be claimed instead, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Clarisse! Quit moving, and let me put some makeup on you!"<p>

"Annabeth, stop being so picky and just pick a dress!"

"Katie! Stop fiddling with your hair!"

Michelle and Aphrodite were trying to get all the other girls to wear some makeup, fix their hair, pick a dress, shoes, etc, while Dani was watching the scene with amusement and some pity.

"Run, Annabeth!" she rooted. "Run like the wind! This is a very bad sign right now! Aphrodite's going to pick your dress for you!"

"Dani!" Michelle said. "Quit doing that, and help me!"

"Dude, if I had my say, I would be wearing a shirt and some jeans," she replied.

"Do you really trust me with that?"

" . . . no, not really."

"See?"

" . . . I hate when you have a point."

"Clarisse!" Aphrodite said. "Just a little blush, mascara, some eyeliner—"

"No!" she protested. "I am not wearing that!"

"Clarisse, dude," Dani started, "I said the same thing. They will find a way, I swear it. If they manage to get it on me, they'll probably get it on you."

Clarisse scowled. "I'm a daughter of Ares. You're a mortal—"

"That is still debatable!—"

"I have more will."

Dani waved it off. "Yes, I know, you had that blessing of Ares and defeated a drakon with no armor, and just an electric spear, but that doesn't mean they can't find a way!"

After a few more hours of chaos, pandemonium, and maybe a bit of destruction, the girls seemed to be ready. Mostly.

"Dani!" Michelle said. "Everyone's wearing their stuff! Clarisse barely got anything, but that's totally understandable, you're the only one wearing pants!"

"Okay, there are some people wearing tights and leggings—"

"No there aren't!"

Dani paused. "Okay fine, so what's your point?'

"You need accessories!"

". . . no thanks."

"Aw, come on, Dani!" Michelle whined childishly. She grinned. "Dontcha wanna look _hot_ in front of the PJO boys?" Every single girl that was dating, married to, or had feelings for one of those 'boys' shot a warning glare at Michelle, who smiled sheepishly. "I mean, the ones that don't have girlfriends, that is. Like... uh... Nico!"

Dani scrunched her nose. "Awesome character, but I wouldn't _date _him. In fact, I wouldn't date _any_ boy."

Michelle shook her head. "Someday you'll understand," she muttered.

"Hey, speaking of the boys," Rachel said curiously. "Where are they?"

Aphrodite smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, I do believe that Apollo was supposed to look after them until the awards tonight..."

Annabeth paled. "This can_not_ be good."

* * *

><p>"Remind me <em>why<em> we have to wear these stupid suits again?" Leo grumbled, pulling at his tie.

"Yeah!" Travis agreed. "These things are _retarded_!"

"Even more retarded than Travis!" Connor chimed in.

"That's ri—hey!"

Apollo rolled his blue eyes, then grinned at the younger teens. Instead of a guy in his early twenties, he was now in the form of a teenager about Jason or Leo's age—about sixteen or seventeen. "Come on, guys! The ladies _love_ a man in a suit."

"Not our ladies," Jason scoffed.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Our ladies would probably rather have us covered in monster crap than in a monkey suit."

"_That . . . . _is very true," Apollo admitted. "But still! Instead of being covered in monster crap—which sounds pretty dang awful—getting all fancied up, will definitely get their attention. It helps!"

". . . so in other words, Aphrodite forced you into wearing the monkey suit?" Will concluded.

". . . pretty much, son, yeah." **[1]**

"Of course," Chris said, facepalming.

"But anyway," Apollo said, changing the subject. "It's still true, annoying or not. You see, with an expertise with the ladies as I am, I know exactly what they like! You gotta be all nice and junk, and look pretty suave doing it."

"Suave," Travis snorted. "Yeah, right. Suave. That stuff only happens in crappy James Bond movies."

"Not true!" Apollo protested. "For example, I'm suave. A real smooth operato—"

"Hey, has anyone seen my shoes? The red sparkly high heels, with the straps?" Aphrodite said, barging in. Every boys' eyes widened, and their jaws dropped.

"Uh . . . ." Pollux stuttered.

"I . . . uh . . ." Leo said. "Hi!"

"Oh, never mind, I found it!" she said, running over to the corner. "Thanks, boys!

Oh, and I would suggest closing your mouths before you get drool over you nice tuxes. See you tonight!"

All boys were still dazed for a while in silence (minus Tyson's comment of, "Pretty lady . . . " and Grover's of, "Wow . . . ), Percy was the first one to actually snap out of it.

"Yeah," he said, patting Apollo's shoulder. "A real Casanova." Apollo gulped, but came to his senses (if he has any.)

"Yeah," he agreed. "Smooth."

"Very," Jason added.

"Totally," Connor said in mock-seriousness. "I wonder why girls aren't knocking down your door right now."

"Anyway . . . " Pollux said. "Is it time yet?"

"Not yet," Percy said. "I think. And where's Paul?"

"I think he's in the other room," Grover said. "I think."

"Pretty lady . . . " Tyson said.

"Yes, Tyson," Percy said slowly. "Very pretty. But we have to fix your bow tie."

* * *

><p>"Alright then, girls!" Aphrodite said, grinning, some time later. "It's showtime!"<p>

At the same time, Apollo grinned and said, "Come on, dudes. Let's make an entrance!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[*] SAS? My inventionidea! I had the idea when I was bored and my mom said I didn't have ADHD or ADD, but it really seems that way, so I thought of, "short attention span," and then shortened it, and I'M A GENIUS. WHOO! XD Go me!**_

**[1] I imagine Will about Percy's age... Meaning, Apollo is in a form that's younger than his son... O.O… **_**good gods. **_

**So, if you wanna know the outfits, well for the demigods and gods, imagine their colors in dresses/ties and such. WAY too hard to find, smh. As for the girls, well, we HAD links... But they're long gone by now. **_**Oh, totally. **_

**Thanks for reading! **_**Merry Christmas! 8D**_

__**In OTHER news, Max and I have begun yet ANOTHER collaboration, along with larkgrace/Callie, bubble drizzles/Gigi, Eleos/Emily, and bookluva98/Janae under the penname _LegendsofLit_. Check it out, because we already have a story posted up, with some possible spoilers. (; LINK ON MY(LEX'S) PROFILE! **


End file.
